dbinfofandomcom-20200213-history
Goku Jr.
Goku Jr. (孫悟空ジュニア) is a descendant of Pan and Goku who appears in the movie Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, as well as the last episode of Dragon Ball GT. Appearance Normally, Goku Jr. wears a light blue gi with a white sash tied around his waist, red boots, a red headband, and red wristbands. Although when fighting in the Tenkaichi Budokai, over a teal t-shirt, he wears the blue top and yellow pants that Goku wore throughout Dragon Ball GT (after Goku's fight with Omega Shenron, these were all torn). Goku Jr.'s appearance strongly resembles the original Goku from Dragon Ball (just like Goten's former resemblance to Goku), down to his signature hairstyle. Goku Jr.'s gi resembles Goku's, with the exception of having blue pants and a teal shirt underneath his vest (though in the finale of Dragon Ball GT, he wore Goku's preserved ancient gi). Goku Jr.'s hair is in the same style, shape and form of Goku's. He has black hair and black eyes (though they appear to have a dark blue tint when he is emotional, possibly as a reference to his great-grandmother Videl having blue eyes). Goku Jr.'s skin mostly resembles his great grandfather Gohan's skin color. Also, Goku Jr. wears a headband similar to Bardock's. Biography Quest for the Dragon Ball He is revealed to be by nature a very timid, peace-loving boy who would rather play and avoid conflict than train or get into fights (an example being when he refused to fight the bully Puck who stole his pen), much to his grandmother Pan's chagrin, and he appears to be a bit of a crybaby, somewhat like his great-great-great-grandfather Gohan's attitude before being taken in by Piccolo. But after Pan falls victim to an illness, Goku Jr. goes on a mission to restore her health with the Dragon Balls. During his great journey, he meets up with Puck once again, and after a while, the two become friends. During their journey, Goku Jr. and Puck run into Mamba, Susha, Torga, and Lord Yao, demons who are located near Goku Jr. and Puck's location. After battling the demons for a while, when Lord Yao starts to attack a bear cub, Goku Jr. becomes angry, taps into his inner power and becomes a Super Saiyan. After the transformation, Goku Jr. easily defeats Lord Yao. After this, Goku Jr. finds the Dragon Ball, but nothing happens. He gets angry and is upset. His ancestor Goku appears in front of him and explains how to use the Dragon Balls, that all seven are needed to get your wish. Then, a helicopter with Pan and Puck appears. When Goku Jr. turns back to thank him, Goku disappears. When Goku disappears, he tells Goku Jr. that it was his courage and bravery that caused his grandmother Pan and his friend Puck to be alive and safe. After that, Goku tells Goku Jr. to keep and treasure the Four-Star Dragon Ball as a memory of him, and tells him that he is proud of him and wishes him good luck for his future. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Goku Jr. appears in the final episode of Dragon Ball GT, "Until We Meet Again", fighting Vegeta Jr. at the 64th Tenkaichi Budokai, with his great-great-grandmother Pan and Vegeta Jr.'s mother watching. Both Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. are able to transform into Super Saiyans. Special abilities Techniques *'Flight' – When Goku Jr. first appeared, he was only trained in basic fighting, but when he appears in the 64th Tenkaichi Budokai and fights Vegeta Jr., he shows the ability to fly. *'Ki Blast' – In the television special Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, Goku Jr. uses this ability against Mamba. Transformations Super Saiyan – Goku Jr. first obtained this form after seeing his dear friends almost being killed by Lord Yao. Upon his transformation, he easily defeated Lord Yao and scared off his servants, but then forgot how he had transformed. However, by the time he fought Vegeta Jr., he had learned to transform at will like the other users of this form. Generation ambiguity Although Goku Jr. is never outright given a true percentage of Saiyan heritage in GT or A Hero's Legacy, the Japanese version revealed him to be the great-great-grandson of Pan, not Goku as the FUNimation dub purports, which would make him 1/64th Saiyan and not the 1/16th that a common myth would have fans believe. Voice actors *'Japanese Dub': Masako Nozawa *'FUNimation Dub': Stephanie Nadolny *'Italian Dub': Patrizia Scianca *'Latin American Dub': Laura Torres Trivia *Although Goku Jr. is only 1/64th Saiyan, it is never said in any official source that only those with 1/4th or more Saiyan blood could transform to Super Saiyan, so him doing so is not an error, contrary to what other so-called information sites would have you believe. *Both Goku Jr. and his great-great-great-grandfather Goku have beaten a demon at some point in their lives; Lord Yao and King Piccolo, respectively.